


making him fall for me (a sanders sides fanfic)

by Hayden_the_hufflepuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_the_hufflepuff/pseuds/Hayden_the_hufflepuff
Summary: Roman ( a high school YouTuber) simps for Logan (your average book nerd). Thats it, thats the book. Mutual pinning?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 5





	making him fall for me (a sanders sides fanfic)

Roman Kingsly was in love. He was also a famous YouTuber who did weekly vlogs. Roman was in highschool. And of course- Of course! Everyone loved him. He was the quarterback on his high school football team, He got A's in every subject, And he was a big heaping romantic. He was openly gay, and every guy (and girl, for that matter) that wasn't in his friend group fell in love with him. Except for one of them. 

His friend group was long-standing, with a solid 7 people (including himself). He was best friends with Patton, Janus, Remy, Virgil, Emily, and his brother, Remus Kingsly. They didn't fall for him- they kept him humble and on the earth. They were the ones who told him if he was being too much, and they borderline hated him. It was refreshing to not have to be the center of the friend group. 

And he was in love, with the one guy who didn't love him back. His name was Logan Lilly. Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? He lived across the street and took the bus every day. Roman's mom's made him drive his brother home. Logan was the most serious kid in school. No one could befriend him, and no one could make him smile. He always wore the same thing- a blue polo shirt, a blue tie, and blue jeans. In the winter he wore a blue puffy jacket, but that was it. He wasn't openly gay like roman was- He didn't talk about it publicly (Not to roman, at least), But he did have a Disney pride pin on his blue backpack. Roman sat next to him in the 3rd period English. They had gym class together, but they never got the chance to speak. 

Roman's friends liked to tease him about his crush, and publicly too. Mutual times on his channel has his friends teased him about falling in love with a "robot". On one particular night, (a Livestream with the friends) Patton was making fun of Roman's crush. 

"I bet even you can't make Logan fall in love with you. I would bet 50 bucks on it," He said, confidently. 

"You know what?" Roman said. "I'll take you up on that bet. I will make Logan fall in love with me, and I'll document it on my channel." 

So the next day, When he filmed the start of the day, He told his fans about the bet. Today was day one of making logan fall in love with him.   
"I don't think I'll be able to do it. I'll most likely try to be smooth, but how can I try to be smooth if I'm crushin' and blushin' all the time?" He said, asking the camera. "Whatever, if it doesn't work then whatever. The end goal is trying to start dating him, but I have to befriend him first."

So that day in English, he filmed himself writing "wanna be friends? yes/no" on a post-it note. He filmed as he gave Logan the note, And he filmed as Logan... dropped it. He scoffed and dropped it. That was mean of him. 

As he pouted at the lunch table (Remy sat in front of logan during English, and was telling the story of what happened which made Patton celebrate) he planned his next move. He had a plan for tomorrow. 

The next day when he showed up for English, he turned on his camera. When logan got to his desk and sat down, Roman turned to him.

"I like your tie," Roman said. 

"Ok? I have been wearing this tie forever. Why now comment on it?" He asked. 

"I've always liked your tie. I just figured we had never spoken or interacted before, so it would be weird if I talked to you," He said, honestly. 

"Oh," Logan said, slightly confused. "Um, thank you then." 

The day after that, Logan came to class with curly hair. When Roman saw him, it took away his breath. The class looked visibly shocked. Logan with curly hair? It was riveting news. 

When logan got to his desk, Roman had yet to pull out his camera, which had surprised Logan. He had assumed that roman was only talking to him because he wanted to look good on camera; Like roman was trying to adopt the "Lonely kid" in school. He had no Idea roman liked him- he never watched Roman's videos. 

"You look cute with your hair like that. What did you do, curl it?" He asked, blushing a bit, which made him look- cuter?

"T-thank you. If you must know, I have naturally curly hair, I just straighten it every day," Logan said, knowing that he also must be blushing. 

The class was like most Friday classes were, until about halfway through. Suddenly the Fire alarm went off. The announcer said that this was only a drill and that they should proceed calmly. Logan got up, carrying none of his things, cursing himself for leaving his jacket in his locker. It was November, so it was pretty chilly. 

As they walked outside, Roman walked right next to him and pulled out his camera. He was filming the hallway, walking out of the school. 

"Do you have to record everything?" Logan asked Annoyance laced through his voice.   
"Yes," Roman answered simply.   
"Why? For you're millions of viewers?" Logan said, genuine curiosity in his voice. 

By now, roman had recorded the shot he was looking for. He handed his camera off to Remy giving him the instructions to turn off the camera and look over the footage. Remy was his editor, so this was pretty normal. Instead, Remy pointed his camera to the ground and kept recording, finding interest in where the conversation would go. 

"No. I did this exact song and dance way back in middle school, with worse equipment and camera angles," Roman answered, not falling logan for thinking that about roman. Most people make assumptions. "I try to not let numbers like views or subscribers get to my head."

"If you don't care about views, why do you record everything? Why did you start?" Logan asked, confused. 

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," Roman joked. "When I had no viewers, I considered it as a video diary. I just posted things to look back on when I'm older. Even now, I look back on my middle school problems and see how far I've come. I used to be crazy about having 50 followers. Now I've seen how far I have come as a channel, as a singer and theater nerd, and as a person as a whole. To me, it's still just something fun to do on the weekends. If it's ever not fun, I won't want to do it anymore, and the fun will drain out of the videos. "

When Roman looked up, Logan was smiling. Oh, My Gosh Logan was SMILING. AT HIM. In an instant, logan suppressed the smile, but the smile was still in his eyes.

"That's profound, Roman." He said. 

When they stepped outside, Logan was already shivering. He was always cold, for some reason. Roman was the exact opposite. Although he held his varsity jacket in his hand, He didn't need to put it on. He naturally ran warm on body temperature. It was especially great on the football field when he was soaked to the bone from rain. 

As they lined up outside the building, Roman stood behind Logan, Remy behind Roman. Remy Had turned off the camera and was looking at the footage, Seeing that most of it were useable, and already envisioning the edits he would make. 

Roman and Logan chatted casually about the Homework Mr.Norman (their English teacher) had assigned. The next line over, Virgil started recording, to make fun of his friend later. 

Roman saw Logan shivering. It wasn't super obvious, but Roman had been paying attention to logan's body language. 

"Are you cold, Logan?" Roman asked.   
"Yes," Logan admitted, "I left my jacket in my locker because I didn't know there would be a drill today." 

"Here," Roman said. He was holding out his varsity jacket, ready for logan to take it. Logan opened his mouth to protest, but roman cut him off before he could say anything. "Don't even say you're fine. You are cold, I'm not, you don't have a jacket and I do. Logically, it would be best for you to take it. "

Logan squinted his eyes at the taller highschooler and realized that he could fight this, but he didn't want to. Plus, Roman was kind of cute. And he was offering logan-the gayest disaster at the school- his jacket. Did he even want to fight this cliche right now? 

Sighing, He took the jacket from roman's hand, and put it on. Considering Logan was a mere 5'2 and that roman was 6'1, the jacket was adorably just a little too big for Logan. It was warm, but logan had the feeling that it Roman's natural warmth from him wearing the jacket, not the jacket's liens. 

"Thank you," He said to Roman, who had the biggest smile on his face. His smile was adorable. "But this isn't because we are best friends," He joked. 

"No?" Roman asked. "Then what are we? Not enemies I hope!" 

"Hmmmmm," Logan said, Pretending to think about it. He even put his finger up to his chin, making him look ridiculous. "We are friends. But you haven't proved that you're best friend potential yet."

"Oh? well, 'Just Friends' is better than not speaking at all, Right?"  
Just then, The whistle was called, so the teens started walking back into school. Logan walked right to the door, and roman followed, Filming footage from behind of Logan wearing his varsity jacket.


End file.
